The Lady In Black
by DarkDarkness-Dramione
Summary: La folie est un sentiment qui nait à petit feu. Elle grandit le coeur de l'homme. Elle s'évertue chaque jour à nous faire oublier notre propre existence rendant l'être aimé le seul monde auquel on s'accroche. Un photographe aux apparences saint d'esprit va tomber peu à peu dans la folie rendant l'image de sa muse seul centre de son univers.


Le matin s'était levé avec paresse ce jour là. Tout semblait être au ralenti autour de lui. La musique résonnait avec insistance dans son petit appartement. Il était en pleine léthargie, comme comatant depuis plusieurs siècles. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne des photos. Il sorti un pied de son lit, puis l'autre et resta assis, ses avant bras sur ses genoux, un moment. Tout autour de lui tournait encore et encore jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière tout semblait être régi par une toupie géante tournant encore et encore dans sa tête. Et quand enfin il se mis debout tout se stoppa net.

Tout était redevenu normal. La musique venait de se finir et plus aucun son ne perçait de la pièce. D'aucune autre d'ailleurs. Il était seul. Irréversiblement seul. Encore et encore. Il enfila un caleçon qui trainait par là. Propre ou pas, il n'en avait aucune idée. De toute façon personne n'irait le sentir. Un jean qui trainait quelque part entre son lit et son armoire se retrouva sur lui tombant avec nonchalance sur ses hanches. Il attrapa un sweat bleu et l'enfila sans prendre la peine de mettre de t-shirt.

Et le voilà qui se retrouvait dans la salle de bain à se fixer dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blond redressés sur sa tête, partant encore vers la droite, ses yeux bleu-gris cernés comme jamais, ses lèvres fendues gardant quelques traces de sang. Ses joues étaient creuses, preuve de son jeûne de plusieurs jours. Il soupira, mit ses Doc Martens, prit un verre d'eau. Ce simple geste lui semblait étranger à son quotidien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas but autre chose que de l'alcool ? Il ne savait même plus.

Il prit son Nikon sous son bras et sorti sans prendre la peine de fermer à clé. Après tout, c'était un appartement dans une grande maison. Il descendit les escaliers pour finir sur la grande porte en bois et tomber sur cette grande femme. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son regard était vide de toute vie. Elle fixait un point imaginaire derrière le garçon et il passa à coté d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait semblé le voir. Les mains dans les poches il traversa la cour en quelques enjambés.

Et il traversa les rues de Londres. Encore. Chaque journée n'était que la copie de la précédente. Encore, éternellement. Tout était sombre, tout bougeait autour de lui mais tout semblait statique, comme statufié. Il tourna, encore une fois, de l'autre coté, fit demi-tour. Se perdit dans les rues pour tomber sur ce grand parc. Il entra dans un haussement d'épaule à peine perceptible. Pourquoi pas. Il ne perdait rien. Il le traversa entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur elle. Elle était appuyée contre un mur tagué. Son collant noir était troué de toute part, s'effilant de partout, elle avait des Doc Martens noires aux pieds et un t-shirt avec imprimé « Love Bandit » dessus. Le tout rehaussé par une veste en cuir noir.

Elle avait des cheveux brun clairs bouclant anarchiquement autour de son visage. Un visage fin et mature creusé par le temps et les épreuves. Ses yeux étaient entourés de deux traits noirs les faisant ressortir. Ils étaient intrigants, comme orangés, très clairs. Et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte il avait immortalisé la scène encore et encore captant chacun de ses mouvements. Son bras se levant avec lenteur pour porter une cigarette entre ses lèvres, le briquet venant l'allumer dans un nuage de fumé intense. Ce rayon de soleil venant l'illuminer la rendant presque à l'état de rêve.

Et toujours avec cette lenteur elle délogea le tube de ses lèvres après avoir gonflé ses poumons de cette fumée toxique. Et elle tourna le regard vers lui, le fixant avec intensité. Il se sentait percé. Comme si toute son existence était révélée. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le fixait juste de son visage neutre, aucune émotion ne perçant. Une nouvelle fois la scène fut immortalisée à jamais. Il put apercevoir le sourire naître sur ses lèvres toujours avec cette lenteur qui la caractérisait. Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur, comme en apesanteur. Il se sentait léger, comme s'il allait s'envoler à tout instant. Leurs yeux étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et refusaient de se lâcher. Elle eu un petit rire.

Un groupe d'adolescents passa devant lui en masse rompant ce contact qui l'avait absorbé durant un long moment et quand il put enfin retrouver le mur il était vide. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il rêvé cette beauté ? La réalité le rattrapa trop vite. Il retomba sur terre, son corps pesant plusieurs tonnes sous la déception de ne pas pouvoir admirer encore et encore cette femme. Il s'était retrouvé transpercé de part en part. Mis à nue. Existant soudainement.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais en moins de trente minutes il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, son ordinateur entrain de s'allumer et lui cherchant désespérément un verre propre. Le verre en question rempli de son contenu – du whisky – il s'approcha de son ordi et inséra la carte mémoire allumant la musique psychédélique qui emporta toute trace de lucidité de son esprit.

Et lorsque la première photo lui apparue il se senti une nouvelle fois happé par ce regard, par cette intensité, par cette clarté. Il aurait put rester des heures entière à fixer les yeux orangés de cette inconnue tellement il était obnubilé. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, allongé dans son lit, les photos défilant en diaporama, il observait chacune des photos comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, bonne appétit ! <strong>

**Je lance un appelle un témoin ! J'aimerais des témoignages ! **

**Alors j'aurais besoin de savoir, si certain/certaine d'entre vous touche à la drogue (dur ou pas). J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, qu'est ce qui à fait que vous avez plonger dedans. Et qu'est ce que vous ressentez quand vous les prenez ! **

**Je demande aussi des témoignages par rapport à l'alcool ! **

**Bien sur, tout sera Anonyme et jamais je ne dévoilerais quoi que ce soit. Je veux ses témoignages comme documentation pour rentre mes textes plus vrai ! Jamais votre vie ne sera mise à nue devant tout le monde, je le garderais pour moi, et essentiellement pour moi. **

**Vous pourrez me contacter soir par MP soit à cette adresse mail : temoignage . DDD gmail . com **

**(bien sur sans espace et avec seulement des minuscule)**

**Il est bien entendu que je ne porterais aucun jugement sur personne, que je ne donnerais pas mon avis sauf s'il met demander et que ça restera entre la personne et moi. **

**Sur ce ! **

**Au revoir et à bientôt ! **

**Amicalement votre **

**DD-D**


End file.
